Squirrel cage blowers are commonly used in air conditioning and furnace applications, in residential, commercial, and industrial applications. The squirrel cage blower is supported on a shaft which is in turn supported on each end in a bearing which is housed in a mounting usually attached to the blower housing. Normal wear of these devices which sometimes rotate continuously for months at a time, results in the need for eventual replacement of the bearing.
The compact configuration of the shaft and bearing and bearing housing, and the supports for the bearing housing which are attached to the blower housing, make it extremely awkward and difficult to remove the bearing since the bearing must be removed by pushing outwardly along the shaft from inside the squirrel cage blower itself. Conventional bearing pullers such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,343, Millsap, U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,941, Coil, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,218, McConaha, and devices for removing squirrel cage blower parts such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,442, Brewer, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,103, Kelley, are not satisfactory and will not function for this purpose.